Little Things
by PerpleTheZombie
Summary: Ritsuka x Soubi silliness... Will be added to later, I'm sure.


**Note: Please tell me someone else imagines Ritsuka taller that Soubi when they're older... Sorry for crap editing and stupidity. And in my defense Soubi is a canonical dork! **

Soubi lied sprawled across the couch on his stomach; a sketchbook with little Ritsuka's and flowers littering the margins of a half-finished riverbank was opened in front of him. He was drumming his pencil on his jaw, too tired to do much else. He could hear Ritsuka banging around in the bathroom. His sacrifice was being awful loud, and for a moment he had to stop and replay the day's conversations over in his head to make sure he hadn't said anything to upset him.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka called. "Come here!"

With a tired huff Soubi pulled himself to his feet. "One moment, Ritsuka." He stretched out his back and closed his sketchbook, setting it on the table.

"Soubi!"

"I'm coming."

Soubi paused in front of the bathroom door, raising a hand to tap the heavy wood lightly before inviting himself in. "Ritsuka? Are you alright?"

"No," came the irritated reply. "I've got a huge problem."

Leaning his head on the door, Soubi asked, "And what would that be?"

"…I can't find it."

"What is it?"

There was a long pause before the door opened a crack (which resulted in Soubi nearly falling forward into the bathroom, having lost his support) and Ritsuka poked his head out. "It, Soubi. You know what I'm talking about."

"I'm sorry," Soubi pouted.

Ritsuka sighed, shutting the door. There was more banging of cupboards and then the door opened again, sliding past Soubi and into the living room. His sentouki followed after him like a shadow; despite his exhaustion he was more than tempted to catch the half-naked Ritsuka before he dressed, but thought better of it. When he was smaller it was far easier to pick him up and do what he liked (that was, when it was allowed) but now that he was older it took a lot more time and effort.

Soubi balanced himself in the kitchen doorway, watching Ritsuka dig around in the shelves and pantry in search of something. What was so important, anyway? Not a single thing came to mind that he might have needed so desperately that he couldn't even get dressed to find it.

With an irritated sigh Ritsuka closed the drawer he had been investigating (the silverware drawer, oddly enough) and turned on Soubi, violet eyes glittering with annoyance. "You did something with it, didn't you?"

Soubi frowned. "If I did," he said, "there's no way I would know since I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ritsuka took another quick look around the kitchen. Finally, with a resigned sigh, he seemed to give up. He seemed about ready to go change, but paused next to Soubi. With the hand that wasn't holding the towel up around his waist he caught Soubi's chin, pulling him into a short kiss before rushing back to the bathroom. Soubi trailed behind him like a puppy, smiling to himself.

When he found himself locked out of the bathroom again Soubi decided to just wait, leaning against the door like before. "What are you looking for, Ritsuka?"

"It's nothing."

Soubi frowned. "Are you sure? I can look for you."

"No, it doesn't matter. I guess I don't need it that much." He could hear the rustling of cloth and the bathroom door opened; for the second time that night Soubi nearly tumbled onto the bathroom tile.

This time, however, the door opened all the way and Ritsuka was there to catch him. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?"

Soubi straightened up, examining his sacrifice with sparkly blue eyes. "Not really," he said. "I was working on that painting."

"I thought you went to bed right after me!"

"That was the original plan," Soubi said. He tilted his face up the tiny bit that was required to kiss Ritsuka (the tiny boy he had originally known had managed to reach a full height of 193cm by the time he was eighteen, standing barely an inch taller than his sentouki), slender fingers winding in his wet hair.

"No," Ritsuka scolded. "You need to sleep. You're all loopy."

"Nuh uh." Soubi smiled, kissing Ritsuka's forehead. "I'm a little tired is all."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes, lacing his fingers with Soubi's. He shut off the bathroom light, pulling Soubi toward their room. "You need to take better care of yourself, Soubi! You always say you're fine but then you get sick or act weird 'cause you're sleep deprived."

Soubi sat on the foot of the bed, pulling Ritsuka into his lap. "I am not sleep deprived," he argued. "I went to bed late last night, but that doesn't mean I'm sleep deprived."

Wrapping his arms around Soubi's waist, Ritsuka sighed. "Sleep," he said. "That's an order." The orders had become almost a joke over the years; Soubi was no more or less obedient, however, only doing the things he really wanted to do as when they were younger. However, with a humble puff of annoyance, he wiggled out from under Ritsuka and readjusted himself against the pillows.

Ritsuka angled his head curiously, crawling to rest himself in the crook of Soubi's arm. "I'm starting to wonder if you're drunk," he mumbled.

Soubi shook his head. "Not at all. I haven't been drinking today." He pressed his nose to Ritsuka's, smirking. "I can prove it, if you'd like."

"You're not as sly when you're tired."

"Whatever." He trailed kissed along the bridge of Ritsuka's nose, up to his forehead. "I love you, Ritsuka."

Smiling, Ritsuka closed his eyes and nuzzled against his sentouki. "I love you too, Soubi. Now go to sleep."

They lied in contended silence for nearly half an hour before Soubi spoke again.

"Ritsuka?"

At first he thought his sacrifice was already asleep, because for a long moment his only reply was a tired grunt. "What?" he finally grumbled.

"You never did tell me what you were looking for."

"…It doesn't matter," Ritsuka quickly insisted. "Now if you don't mind I'm tired. Shush."

"Sorry. Goodnight."

"…'Night, Soubi…"

**Note: This may or may not be continued... anyway tired so nighty-night my lovelies~~**


End file.
